


Officer Dick

by Dirty_Lemon_Pit



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Object Insertion, Police Brutality, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Rape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Lemon_Pit/pseuds/Dirty_Lemon_Pit
Summary: It's Rookie Officer Dick Grayson's first day on the beat, and his partner decides to help him "celebrate" (wants to make sure Dick isn't clean/can't cause trouble later). He takes him to one of the rougher parts of town, where they find a boy (Jason) doing some minor crime. The partner threatens Dick into raping him by saying something like how it would be such a shame for him to have an accident on his first day on the job, but, really, Dick doesn't need much convincing...Disclaimer:  This is a work of fiction.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Officer Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xavierurban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/gifts).



“And…here we have Gotham City in all its glory.”

Dick looked around at the abandoned buildings, litter everywhere, and actually human shit left on the sidewalk.

“Quite the city,” Dick responded in monotone.

“You’ll get used to it, especially if you want to succeed as a cop here.” Dick’s partner informed him. “Don’t worry rookie, I’ll be sure to show you the ropes.”

Dick followed his partner down the dark streets of Gotham. Occasionally they’d hear a scream or the sound of something breaking. Every time they did, Dick would try to rush to the scene only to be stopped by his partner.

“These things happen here, don’t worry about it.” He’d say.

“Isn’t it our job as cops to protect and serve?” Dick questioned.

His partner scowled at him. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those straight laced cops.”

Dick flinched.

“Damn superhero fantasying youths fresh from the academy,” the partner muttered to himself as he walked passed Dick.

Dick bit his lip, but didn’t respond. _If only he knew…huh?_

Dick and his partner starred dumbstruck as they spotted a kid trying to take the tires off they’re police car.

“You little brat!” The partner screamed as he ran towards him.

The kid spotted him and ran with Dick and the other officer trailing behind him. The chase came to an abrupt end when the kid tripped over some trash in an alleyway.

“Gotcha now you little thief!”

“Let go of me!” The kid wailed as he struggled in vain against the partner’s iron grip.

“Think you can mess with Gotham PD huh? Dumb brat!”

Dick watched as the cop backhanded the kid, sending him spiraling to the floor. The kid was small, so so small with a cute face. _I bet his skin, although filthy, is smooth. I can imagine his little pecker is quite…NO!_ He turned away as he felt himself starting to harden.

_Not here, not now._

“Why don’t we let him go?” Dick suggested, causing his partner to stop mid swing. “He’s just, what, 12 years old?”

“I’m fifteen jackass and I don’t need your pity!” The kid spat.

Dick felt desire growing even at the sound of his defiant, high pitched voice. _I really need to get away from his kid before…_

“Troublesome…”

“Did you say something?” Dick asked his partner.

The partner looked at Dick, clearly deep in thought, before breaking out into a wide grin.

“We can’t just let this kid go, not after he’s disrespected us, Gotham PD, to this extent.” The partner explained. “If we let him get away with it, he’ll tell everyone what push overs we are and we’d lose all our power on the streets. It would put all our fellows officers in danger and it would all be because of you.”

“You could imagine how…reluctant other officers would be to help out someone who messed with the status quo. It’d be a shame if someone as young and promising as you had to end their career so soon.” Dick heard his partner’s threat loud and clear. “That being said, I suppose we could give him a break provided you punish him suitably for his actions. Since the kid wants to commit crimes like a man, then you should help him become a _real man._ ”

Dick starred at his partner, not quite believing what he was implying. _Does he want me too…no. That can’t be right. No one could possibly_ want _me to do that to a kid, could they?_

Dick stood there silently, unmoving as he weighed his options.

“While you’ll there thinking,” the partner chimed in. “Consider what our fellow officers would think of you failing so miserably on your first day.”

The last thread of doubt and restraint broke as Dick heard those words. Grabbing the kid by his arms, he dragged him into a nearby building. The kid kicked and screamed the entire time he was being dragged, but Dick just ignored him. He found a small room somewhat hidden and handcuffed Jason’s arms behind his back.

“What’s your name?” Dick asked him.

“Fuck off pig!” The kid screamed back, struggling to free his arms from behind his back.

“Now look here kid,” Dick’s partner growled, grabbing the kid by his chin. “This can go one of two ways. The easy way or the hard way. Which will it be?”

The kid glared at the two cops for a moment, before relenting. “Jason.”

“That’s good, that’s very good.” Dick soothed. “You deserve a reward for being such a good boy.”

Dick forced his lips upon Jason’s, taking the kid by complete surprise. He tried to pull away to no avail as Dick kissed him.

“Tell me Jason, was that your first kiss?”

“What the hell are you, some kind of pedophile cop?” Jason spat. “I knew you guys at Gotham PD were sick in the head, but this is a new level of fucked up.”

Dick frowned in annoyance. _This kid’s attitude is getting on my last nerve. Luckily for him though, I excel at getting bad children to behave._

Reaching into his holster, he pulled out his gun. Jason’s eyes went wide as he shrunk into himself in terror.

“Open.” Dick commanded.

Jason reluctantly obeyed, shakily opening his mouth. Dick place his gun into his mouth in a clear threat.

“Move or say anything again and your dead, understand?” Jason tearfully nodded his head.

“Good boy,” Dick soothed at he stroked his hair. “You’re going to be such a good boy for me.”

Dick placed his gun back in it’s holster before going for the boy’s pants.

“I must say, this is a bit unexpected.” Dick’s partner commented from the side. “To think you’d be so eager; you seem pretty experienced too.”

“You want a taste?” Dick asked as he pulled Jason’s pants and underwear down.

“No thanks. I am looking forward to the show though.” Dick noticed his hand sliding down his pants.

_Better that way. I’m not really one for sharing anyways, especially with a kid this fine._

Dick placed his fingers on Jason’s penis, thinking about how small and delectable it looked. Slowly he ran his fingers all over it, getting a feel for the soft flesh between his fingers. He gently stroked him for a bit, while using his thumb to play with the tip. _It’s been too long since I’ve touched a kid like this. Far too long._

Dick leaned forward and kissed Jason’s tip. Jason shuddered at his touch, reflexively clenching his legs together.

“Please,” Jason cried, tears streaming down his face. “Please.”

Dick effortlessly forced Jason’s legs apart and began viciously sucking him. Jason bit his teeth and tried his best to remain silent as Dick had his way with him. Dick swallowed his entire member with zero effort, enjoying the feeling in his mouth. He lapped up the precum that starting dripping out as he massaged the penis with his tongue. _Tastes so, so good._

Dick continued sucking for a moment before Jason ejaculated into his mouth. Pulling back, he smiled at how quickly Jason had come.

“You did well Jason,” Dick soothed as he stroked his hair. “Very, very well. Allow me to reward you.”

Dick placed his cum filled mouth on Jason’s, forcing his way past his teeth. He made a point to slip as much as Jason’s own fluids into his mouth as he could while kissing him.

“That sweet taste in your mouth is your own. Tasty right?” Jason gagged, looking thoroughly disgusted as he did.

Dick just laughed, going in for another kiss as he pinched his nipples. 

“Fucking sicko.” Jason spat at him when Dick pulled back.

Dick looked into his angry, tearful face and scowled. “That’s twice now that you’ve spoken after I explicitly told you not to.”

Jason flinched at the dangerous tone of Dick’s voice. 

“I-I’m sorry!” He stammered out in a panic. “Please forgive me!”

Dick flipped him onto his lap, pulled out his night stick and started slamming it into his ass.

“AAAAHHHHHH!” Jason screamed in pain.

He tried to pull away, but Dick held him down as he continued to strike him. It only took a few strikes before Jason was black and blue all over his ass. Dick smiled in satisfaction before forcing the night stick into his ass. Jason screamed again, but Dick just laughed.

“This is your punishment for disobeying me. Next time, do as I say.”

Jason screamed his voice hoarse as Dick forced the night stick deeper into him. He could see the blood trickling out of Jason as he did so. He twisted the night stick left and right, pushing it further and further into Jason. Finally he stopped, leaving the night stick inserted. Jason lay there panting heavily, body dripping with sweat despite the chill in the air.

“Wheeeeeew,” Dick’s partner whistled. “That was quite the show.”

Dick looked over at him putting his penis back into his pants. “Didn’t think you’d be _that_ rough; I’m impressed.”

“…Did I pass?”

“With flying colors!” The partner chuckled. “Come on, let’s get back to the station and turn in; our shifts over.”

Dick turned back to the boy lying there, reluctant to leave. _I didn’t even get to finish having him._ He stood up, pulled out his night stick, and left with the other cop.

* * *

Jason, now completely alone, lay there on the cold concrete floor body aching.

 _It hurts!_ He cried to himself. _It hurts so much. Why? Why me? Did I really deserve this?_

Fresh tears spilled from his eyes as he continued laying there. He wanted to get up and move, but felt paralyzed by both the physical and emotional pain.

_What’s the point anyways? I might as well just lay here and die._

Even as he thought that, Jason couldn’t allow himself to just die. After what seemed like hours, Jason finally forced himself up and onto his knees. Taking several deep breathes, he forced himself to stand. He swayed a little, but was able to redress himself and leave the building.

_Grayson, that’s what his badge said and the other cop called him Dick. Dick Grayson, huh? I’ll remember this. I’ll remember you!_

Filled with a feeling for revenge, Jason made his way down the street towards the abandoned building he called home. As he walked down the sidewalk he noticed a car stopped in the street. Normally he would just walk past such a thing, but what caught his eyes was how expensive the car was. _Is that a Lamborghini? The person inside must be filthy rich! I wonder if he needs an errand boy?_

It wasn’t uncommon for rich people to either visit or send their help to shadier parts of town on _business._ Quite often when they arrive they’ll find some random kid to deliver a message or direct them somewhere. They always tipped at least one hundred dollars, making them a popular and desirable client for street kids.

Ignoring his pain, Jason ran up to the side of the car and knocked on the tinted driver side window (the windows of these types of cars were always all tinted). The driver lowered his window ever so slightly.

“Need an errand boy?” Jason eagerly inquired.

“You could say that.”

Jason froze at the reply. _That voice, it can’t be, it couldn’t be…_

“To think I’d run into you,” Dick said as he rolled down the window all the way. “Must be fate. I was just thinking that I’d like another _permanent_ errand boy. It’s been an entire three months since I broke my last one. Bruce has been trying to get me to stop and I told him I would, but, well, the heart wants what the heart wants.”

Jason, too scared to move, stood there in silence trying to comprehend what he was being told. _‘Broke the last one,’ do I even want to know what that means?_

One second Jason was standing there and the next he was pulled into the car via the window. A few people say this happen, but no one reacted or even attempted to call the cops. This was Gotham City in all its glory, a city without morals or care.


End file.
